


Muffans

by cosmicArtist



Series: Shipping [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, One Shot, Self indulgence, adorable skeletons, cute spiders, needed this, not enough Muffet/Sans out there, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: The first time she saw him he was digging through her garbage. Just a small child like her at the time. She stared at him from the shadows of her home. He had a small orange bundle on his back, and was wearing a blue hoodie with a white and blue striped shirt, and black shorts with a knit hat, and slippers. After he pulled some of the burn pastries she had baked earlier today, and a half empty bottle of ketchup out of the trash he suddenly turned to her.  He gave her a shocked look, and she gave one back before he quickly slipped away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just thinking how Sans is the favorite character cause he is basically shipped with everyone. So I thought what about Muffet? this is how I think that would play out ;3
> 
> It's basically all self indulgent fluff. :/  
> enjoy :D
> 
> (shoosh I really wanted a short fluffy story involving my favorite spider girl ^^)

The first time she saw him he was digging through her garbage. Just a small child like her at the time. She stared at him from the shadows of her home. He had a small orange bundle on his back, and was wearing a blue hoodie with a white and blue striped shirt, and black shorts with a knit hat, and slippers. After he pulled some of the burn pastries she had baked earlier today, and a half empty bottle of ketchup out of the trash he suddenly turned to her. He gave her a shocked look, and she gave one back before he quickly slipped away.

She had guessed that he felt someone watching him and had reacted accordingly. She felt for him. Just a child and already he was sifting through trash for food. She wanted to help, but times were hard and she had family in the ruins that needed her help. She stared out the window some more before she slipped away to bed. Perhaps she should burn another batch of muffins tomorrow.

The next time she saw him was some time later. He definitely look older, and even had some G to spend on some of the pastries she had set out for her somewhat childish bake sale. He didn’t seem to recognize her, but she recognized him. How could she forget the smooth curve of his skull, or the black sockets, and the blue hoodie? Of course he might not have known her since the last time they met she was mostly in the shadows. It didn’t stop her from being hurt some.

She served him with a smile though. Same as all of her customers. She even slipped an extra muffin into his bag. Called it a promotional muffin when he asked. Anything to drum up business as she put it, but really she just wanted to help him. She wondered what the orange bundle back then was and how he was doing. Obviously he was doing better if he could afford to pay for her baking instead of taking her burn mishaps. She resolved to keep in touch with him more. Maybe even be his friend? Who knew.

A week after her father finally fell and she saw him again at the funeral. Her mother had fallen many many years ago, and now she was alone. She wanted to walk up to him and maybe seek some comfort. She wasn’t known to be very out going though. Most thought her creepy and shy so she kept to herself, and going to him for a shoulder to cry on would be out of character. People would wonder. And he didn’t even know her anyway. 

She saw he was hanging out with Grillby. Her father's old friend. She wondered how he knew Grillby. Maybe if she got closer to Grillby she could see him more and form a connection? It wouldn’t work thought she told herself. He would only see her going to visit Grillby as a business action. All of her actions toward him or anyone else were mainly for her spider bake sale to progress into an actual business. She was turning into a real busy bee. How funny since she was actually a spider.

After her father's death she threw herself into making money. She thought if she was preoccupied with her business all the time she could forget the skeleton she pined for, the untimely death of her father, and all of her relatives still stuck in the ruins. Being trapped there by the harsh cold of snowdin. It only made things harder though. Every second she was without work brought the crushing pain crashing down onto her soul. If she wasn’t distracted then it was like the wound was fresh. She knew it wasn’t healthy, but she never really gave herself a proper mourning period for the demise of her loved one.

She couldn’t keep going on like this! So she slipped away to snowdin to see him. Just a peak is all she told herself. She saw he was living in a house on the edge of town with other skeleton. She knew they lived there together because they both walked out and locked the door. The shorter skeleton was wearing a striped orange shirt, and black pants, with red boots and a red scarf. He thought wasn’t wearing a striped shirt anymore. Just his regular blue hoodie and shorts. He must not be a child anymore then. Or he was lying.

She looked down at her own striped blouse and started to cry. She was only a year away from being an adult! This is so unfair! Why did her silly crush have to be older than her? He would never want to be in a romance with someone like her. She was just a child after all. Stumbling she ran into the woods to the ruins. She thought that maybe if she asked real nice Ms.Toriel would let her in and she could move in there with her other relatives. After all she used to visit them all the time.

Before she could make it she heard some scuffling in the bushes. She turned her tear stain eyes to it and saw a poor pet muffin spider trying to warm up on the side of the road. Gasping she ran to the muffin spider and held them tightly in her arms. She took off her scarf and wrapped it around them. She made small shushing noises and decided to just go home. Maybe having a muffin spider in her house would make things better.

A year after she reached maturity and her business which started off as a small simple spider bake sale blossomed. She was making G hand over foot. Or hand over hand over hand over foot in her case. It turns out the muffin spider really did help, and so did taking a few weeks off to cry for the loss of her father. She was able to work better without the pressure of grief weighing her down. She even started designing her own outfits and making them on the side. Hey it’s hard to find a place that sells clothing with 6 arms holes.

She had decided to take the day off and go see that new comedy act at the MTT hotel that was recently put up next to her house. It was quiet and entrance fee but she had the money to spare. Since she didn’t spend much on herself and put away a lot for the transport of her relatives out of the ruins she had lots of excess spending room. So she walked into the dining area and ordered a steak in the shape of Mettatons face. She heard the announcer introduced the first comedy act as snowdrake. She thought his jokes were somewhat funny but he wasn’t as good as his father who she remembered used to perform comedy at the club this place used to be before it became a hotel.

The night went on and on like that. The announcer would tell them all the name of the next act and they would saunter onto the stage and deliver shoddy punchline after punchline. She only chuckled a few times. But never really laughed. How could she? All of these jokes were terrible. She was just about to call it quits and leave when she heard them announce that this was the final act. Being performed by a one Sans Serif. She stopped when she heard it was the last one and settled down into her seat again. She then let out a strange sound when who did she see but him walk onto the stage. His name was Sans? Well at least she finally knew his name. As he looked out to the crowd she let herself imagine that he was looking at her. He would never of course. The logic of her mind assured her that he would never like her that way. But she still imagined. And then his act started.

She noticed he had the same voice as the announcer and pieced together that he must have also done that part. And his comedy act was actually funny. None of the faint half chuckled from her or even the rest of the audience. Sans was legitimately funny! She let her laugh loose in the crowd and it felt great to laugh with other people at the joked being told by Sans. she was disappointed his act ended so quick, but it was probably for the best. She had work tomorrow and she also had to feed muffin spider. 

She saw he was giving hand shakes out to people who watched his act. She really wanted to go up and introduce herself but in the end her urgency and her shyness rung out and she made haste to the door. She didn’t even notice him staring at her as she left. Shortly after leaving she regretted it. If only she could have been more confident! Then she could talk to him and maybe finally have a conversation with her long time crush. 

She just has to keep telling herself it would never work out though. What could he possibly see in her anyway? Plus he probably has girls lined up at his door. Begging for his attentions anyway. He wouldn’t even notice her. She ran into her room and threw herself onto the bed and wept herself to sleep. It was never meant to be, and not even muffin spider could do anything to make the ache go away.

Years later and the last human finally falls into the underground. She is so excited! She could go to the surface! See the sky. Maybe upen her bakesale up there. Move her family out of the ruins. The future is looking up! Maybe she could finally confess? Why not? When he inevitably denies her she could move far far away. Apparently there is much more space up on the surface. And maybe when he does deny her she can finally move on and get on with her life. Stop being hung up on a skeleton who doesn't even know she exists.

When she meets the human she find she can’t kill them. Even though Mettaton told her that they were an evil human that hated spiders, and were stingy with their money. They really weren't. They had bought something from her relatives in the ruins. They had supported her cause to get her family out of there, and no matter how much she wanted to get to the surface, and do all those amazing things she planned. She finds that her family matters more and this act of kindness from the supposedly ‘evil’ human means more to her than everything else.

It ends up not mattering in the end. The human somehow breaks the barrier anyway! News like that travels quick in the underground, and soons he is rushing up to the surface with everyone else to see the sun, and breath real fresh air. She runs out of the entrance and just stands there basking in the sun’s rays and letting herself feel the air. She doesn’t even notice the pressens next to her until they clear their throat. She jumps startled and turns around to see Sans standing there. She feels a blush coming on, but she manages to tamp it down, and smile at him nicely. He goes on to say he was greeting everyone who was coming out of the underground, and telling them to go to the camp the king had set up at the base of the mountain.

She looks down the mountain and sure enough there are tents set up further down with some campfires going. She look at Sans but he is distracted greeting another monster. She swallows and decides that this is the time. In the joy and exuberance of leaving the underground she had enough courage to confess. She begins to walk up to him to tap him on the shoulder. He jolts some at the physical contact, and turns to look at her.

She was kind of shocked at the contact as well. She doesn't really touch other people all the much. But she quickly shakes it off. She says that she has something to tell him. “It’s really important. I was wondering if you had time to listen to what I have to say.” she says. Her face starts to fluster as he nods and turns around to face her full on. She curls four of her arms around her, and scratches at her arms with the other two.

She glances away for a moment to breath in a moment before she turns back and lets out all her word in one quick flurry. “I really really like you Sans! I know you don’t know me, but I have seen you around, and I have never forgotten the first time I saw you, and the first time we met officially, and all the times we have talked. You even came to my father's funeral even though you didn't know him, and most likely came with Grillby. I know I will never be good enough for you since you are just well you, and I’m me. But I had to tell you this. Even if you refuse I promised myself I would tell you how I feel when we got to the surface. So… that’s all.”

She shuffled awkwardly on her feet and looked off to the side again. Her eyes downcast as she felt her soul slowly shattering after he didn’t respond. She quickly thanked him for his time and vaguely mentions something about needing to leave now before she quickly started to shuffle away. Only to stop as she felt a hand on her arm. She looked back at Sans to find his arm on one of her many. His face was looking right at hers in what seemed to be a sort of look of awe.

His voice was so low and quiet that she almost didn’t catch what he said. Almost “Do you really meant that?” he asked. She could only respond by swallowing and nodding her head slightly. He looked to relieved at her gesture, and she saw him flush blue heavily on his cheeks. “Er heheh well that’s about the only confession I have ever received. I’m flattered really. I’ve never had someone interested in me that way before. So now that we have established that I don’t know what I’m doing. Do you want to maybe… ah… go on a date with me sometime?” he asked.

Was this really happening to her? The creepy spider girl who charged too much for her pastries, and was standoffish at worse and shy at best? Who had too many arms? Who had to make her own clothes? She was getting a date with Sans?? She turned away to hide her blushing face and places a few of her many hands on her flushed cheeks. She took a moment to compose herself before she turned back around and smiled at him before nodding her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to have a much sadder for Muffet where she loses Sans to Toriel, or maybe the ever famous human reader. In the end thought I really wanted a happy ending here. What can I say? I got a soft spot for happy endings ^^
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this :D  
> comment your opinions ^^;
> 
> (omg puns of their ship name XD Muffit+Sans=Muffans or muffins!! It's perfect ^^ Sans would appreciate ;3)


End file.
